


Рост преступности в Балтиморе

by mnogabukv



Category: Homicide: Life on the Street
Genre: Gen, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: разговор Тима и Фрэнка о статистике, росте убийств и зарплате





	Рост преступности в Балтиморе

Детективы Бейлис и Пемблтон этим утром возвращались в свой «родной» отдел.  
После затянувшейся ссылки в отдел угонов, которая была проведена под оптимистичным лозунгом «перестановка в рамках ознакомления с работой других отделов», высокие обшарпанные своды лестницы, ведущей в отдел расследования убийств, казались им желанным возвращением в землю обетованную.  
По крайней мере, так подумалось сержанту Тиму Бейлису, что он и попытался выразить в кратком, но чрезвычайно выразительном восклицании: «Убойный, милый убойный».  
\- А ты не думал, что мы живем за счет загубленных жизней этих бедных невинных людей?  
Детектив Фрэнк Пемблтон был воспитанником иезуитской школы, и время от времени любил взглянуть на любую проблему с точки зрения этики и морали.  
\- Если совершено убийство, значит, у нашего отдела есть «дело» . Чем выше процент раскрытых дел, тем выше наша зарплата и премиальные. Бейлис, тебе не кажется, что ради того, чтобы обеспечить нашим семьям приличный уровень жизни и хорошее образование, нам только на руку, если на улицах будет совершено больше убийств.  
\- Кажется, Фрэнк, кажется, - согласно уронив подбородок, покаялся в грешных помыслах его молодой коллега. – И, однако же, снова расследовать угоны автомобилей меня не загонит даже сам полковник Барнфазер. Дайте мне парочку трупов, и я докажу вам, что я недаром зарабатываю свой хлеб.   
Пемблтон усмехнулся и покрутил головой, кажется, вместе с возвращением в убойный, возвращалась и их привычка делиться своими личными эмоциями и переживаниями.  
\- Чего застряли, - мимо пробежал только что сменившийся коллега из ночной смены. – Лейтенант Джиарделло о вас уже спрашивал.  
\- Ну, я же говорил, что без нас тут определенно скучали.  
Начинался рабочий день, количество тяжких преступлений в Балтиморе и не думало идти на убыль.


End file.
